


Inked Souls

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU where whatever your soulmate draws or writes on their skin appears on yours, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Ryukita Week 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: So as far as he was aware of, his soulmate painted and they were apparently a slob.Great.This changed nothing. This was gonna be harder to hide and ignore than Ryuji expected but he still had no interest in this soulmate stuff.(Ryukita Soulmate AU)





	Inked Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of Ryukita Week. The theme is: AU
> 
> The idea of this variation of the Soulmate AU is from a tumblr post I saw a long time ago. But it should be pointed out that in this AU, there are different types of soulmate marks/connections. Maybe I might come back to this AU with other ships.

To be perfectly honest…

 

Ryuji had mixed feelings about soulmates.

 

Considering how his mother’s supposed soulmate constantly beat her and him… it was easy to be soured on the whole idea. Guess fate or destiny or whatever didn’t consider a lost job, anger issues, and a lot of booze a problem.

 

Lucky for ma that she had the kind of Soulmate Mark that was easy to hide (the first words he said to her were wrapped around her wrist like a tattoo.) Ryuji hoped that his would be just as easy to deal with or that he might be one of those who didn’t have a soulmate and thus no mark.

 

Unfortunately, it looked like the universe wasn’t done laughing at Ryuji Sakamoto. He was in his third year of middle school when he woke up one morning and found himself covered in colored splotches that didn’t wash off.

 

He remembers panicking and thinking he got some weird disease. Even though his mom assured him that he was fine, she was still willing to take him to the doctor. It was there that Ryuji was told that this was his Soulmate Mark.

 

Well not so much a mark as some kinda weird connection type of thing. Apparently if he put something like ink or paint on his skin, it would show up on his soulmate’s and vice versa.

 

So as far as he was aware of, his soulmate painted and they were apparently a slob.

 

_Great._

 

This changed nothing. This was gonna be harder to hide and ignore than Ryuji expected but he still had no interest in this soulmate stuff.

 

* * *

 

That lasted for about a month.

 

It’s not like he completely changed his mind or had some big revelation. He just got tired of constantly seeing paint splotches on himself. Ryuji grabbed the nearest marker and wrote on his arm.

 

**_“CLEAN YOURSELF UP!”_ **

 

Ryuji was just annoyed and all the colors were distracting him from his homework… he wasn’t expecting a response.

 

**_“Who are you?”_ **

 

He stared at the neat handwriting under his own sloppy writing. Are they serious? Ryuji remembers the doctor saying that this form of soul mark didn’t pop up often but most folks knew about it _‘ ~~cept Ryuji himself apparently~~ _ ~~.~~

 

So they should know who he is… unless they’re asking for his name? No way was Ryuji giving this paint covered weirdo his name. So he ignored it.

 

That is until more writing appeared on his arm.

 

**_“Did I do something to offend?”_ **

 

Did they… really not know? Ryuji still didn’t feel comfortable giving this person his name but it wouldn’t hurt to respond right?

 

**_“I’m your soulmate, dummy. Now wash off the paint, I can’t do my homework with my arm looking like a rainbow.”_ **

 

There wasn’t another response but it wasn’t long before the paint and writings came off. Ryuji quickly went to the bathroom to wash off his writing.

 

Months went by.

 

After their little “chat” Ryuji found himself getting curious about the person he was connected to. He still wasn’t ready to share everything (and for all he knew they were never gonna meet in person) but a message here and there wasn’t gonna hurt right?

 

It was mostly small little things like reminding them to wash off the paint or asking how their day was.

 

Sometimes there was a response and it was very formal (Ryuji wondered why destiny seemed to think he’d be good with someone who sounded like a grandpa) and sometimes there was no response.

 

Sometimes instead of paint splotches, there were doodles. Well maybe “doodles” wasn’t the right word. The pictures that would appear on Ryuji’s skin were elegant and full of detail. He didn’t know much about art but he knew _pretty_ when he saw it.

 

Which was more than he could say for the dragon he decided to draw one day. He’s not entirely sure what he was thinking when he grabbed his usual marker and started drawing on his arm.

 

It was… it was bad. The thing looked like it had googly eyes, there were weird random spikes, he’s not entirely sure what happened with the claws, and so many other problems.

 

Ryuji couldn’t help but find an ink free spot on his arm and wrote: **_“Sorry this sucks.”_ **

 

After a couple minutes with no response, Ryuji scrubbed off the drawing and message. But as he finished, new dark lines started to appear. He sat down and watched as the lines twisted and turned and connected.

 

Before long, they started to take shape and Ryuji’s eyes widened as he realized it was a dragon. But not just any dragon: _his_ dragon. He recognized the random spikes though here they came off a lot more natural.

 

When it was finished, Ryuji was amazed. It looked awesome, he could almost see it as a badass tattoo. He almost didn’t notice the writing appearing on his other arm.

 

**_“Even though you felt disappointed with it, I rather enjoyed your art. I thank you for sharing it with me and hope you do not mind my own take on it.”_ **

 

Ryuji read the message over and over… maybe… maybe having a soulmate wouldn’t be so bad… maybe they could make it work.

 

But after that… the messages and art came less and less. One day he was watching a drawing on his arm but then it stopped and the ink or paint or whatever they used became smeared until it was washed off. The drawings stopped after that.

 

Then came Ryuji’s first year at Shujin, Kamoshida, and the worst day of Ryuji’s life.

 

He thought of “talking” to his soulmate as he recovered in the hospital. But no. Besides, they hadn’t “talked” to him in a while, maybe they realized what a screw up he was. He certainly wouldn’t have blamed them.

 

* * *

 

By the time his second year started, Ryuji pushed any thoughts about his soulmate out of his head. He had more important things to deal with.

 

Like meeting Akira, stumbling into the Metaverse, finding MonaMona the weird cat thing, and everything else.

 

With all of that going on; the only time Ryuji thought of his soulmate was when he, Akira, and Ann compared their “marks” during the group’s victory celebration. He couldn’t help but wonder how they were doing and if they were okay.

 

He didn’t expect that he’d get an answer very soon.

 

* * *

 

Ryuji glared at the blue haired boy standing in front of Ann. She did not need this shit, especially so soon after dealing with Kamoshida.

 

“You’re the woman I’ve been searching for all this time! Please won’t you-”

 

“Wait a minute, I-”

 

“-Be the model for my next art piece!?”

 

The other boy dramatically raised his arm and that was when Ryuji noticed something. Peeking out from his sleeve was writing on his wrist. It was hard to see all of what was written but it looked familiar. Then Ryuji caught a mention of rice and miso and he suddenly remembered the shopping reminder he wrote on his own wrist this morning.

 

No way… there was no way… but it made sense… this guy was apparently an artist and there was the way he talked…

 

So what was the right way to say “Hey I know you’re obsessing over my friend right now but I think we might be soulmates?”

 

Obviously not that.

 

Before Ryuji could think of anything else, the other boy (he said his name was Yusuke right?) gave Ann tickets to an art show and went back into the black car with the old man.

 

Ain’t that just Ryuji’s typical luck? He finds his soulmate and they’re more interested in one of his friends. No… Ryuji wasn’t jealous. He’s just… just…

 

* * *

 

The following days were not easy. Ryuji found himself having those old angry feelings about the idea of soulmates. Yusuke didn’t seem so bad when they wrote and doodled on each others’ arms… but on the other hand, “Dear Ol’ Dad” didn’t start out a constantly drunk piece of shit.

 

But on the other other hand, Ryuji couldn’t help but see a bit of himself and his mom in Yusuke. Making excuses for Madarame; assuring people that _everything was perfectly fine and there was no abuse here, no siree_.

 

Late one night, Ryuji grabbed a pen (the marker he usually used had long since dried up and been thrown away) and wrote on his arm.

 

**_“You don’t have to hide. You can trust me.”_ **

 

Ryuji looked the message and scratched out the “me” and replaced it with “us.”

 

There was no response before Ryuji had to wash off the message.

 

* * *

 

A couple days later, the team launched their plan to change Madarame’s cognition and get that big ass door open in the palace.

 

Ryuji isn’t sure how long it took and he couldn’t help but worry about Ann (and yeah sure Mona too) but the door did open and he and Akira were able to shut off the security shit. Now all they had to do was wait for Ann and Mon…

 

“NOOOOOOOOOO!”

 

He and Akira looked up and were greeted with the sight of Ann, Mona, and... YUSUKE!?

 

Okay Yusuke was here… wasn’t the first time they had someone with no persona powers along for the ride. They just gotta get out. They can deal with this…

 

Then Madarame’s Shadow showed up.

 

Everything went by so quickly. Madarame’s taunting, Yusuke realizing everything he knew was a lie, his awakening, the fight, and the five of them sitting down and talking.

 

As Yusuke talked about how he ignored the truth because Madarame was like a father to him, Ryuji… couldn’t help but feel that maybe Destiny or the Universe or whatever was actually onto something here.

 

But he still didn’t feel comfortable telling Yusuke. They’d only just now started to get along after all, it would be too much.

 

So for now, Yusuke, or rather, Fox just was the newest member of the Phantom Thieves.

 

* * *

 

Yusuke was… weird. There were times where he’d get super emotional about something that wasn’t a big deal and the reverse where he’d take weird shit in stride (his lack of a reaction to Mona talking comes to mind.)

 

But… at the same time… maybe it’s because Ryuji’s seen so much bitterness in his life but there was something to the joy and excitement Yusuke showed when he was interested in something.

 

Sure he had like NO filter but considering what they’ve all seen of Madarame both in the real world and the Metaverse; Ryuji doesn’t blame Yusuke for not really knowing how to talk to people.

 

Yusuke was weird yeah but… Ryuji still wanted to know him better.

 

* * *

 

It took about a week (Ryuji never wanted to see the Sayuri painting ever again) but the group finally reached the treasure and all that was left was getting the Calling Card ready.

 

Ryuji volunteered to write it again and have Yusuke punch it up a bit. The two decided on work on it in the diner. Maybe not the best idea to do it in public but they went to different schools, definitely couldn’t do it at the shack, and even though ma would be at work tonight, it would feel awkward to bring Yusuke to his apartment. So this was the best option (plus it got Yusuke fed.)

 

It took them about an hour and half between Yusuke drawing a new logo (“Yours is… done well enough though perhaps not suited for our purposes”,) the two figuring out what to write (“When I did the one for Kamoshida, I called him the “Utter Bastard of Lust.”” “Hm… if we continue the theme of the Seven Deadly Sins, I feel Madarame would be more “a sinner of vanity””,) and actually getting something to eat.

 

Ryuji was pretty damn proud of what they made.

 

But… there was still one more thing he needed to do…

 

After fighting side by side with the guy, Ryuji figured that he can trust him.

 

“Hey Yusuke...”

 

“Hm?”

 

_Come on Ryuji. Now or never. How’d that phrase go? Don’t think, feel._

 

“There’s something ya need to see.”

 

Ryuji shrugged off his school jacket and pulled out a new marker from his pant pocket.

 

“Ryuji what are you...”

 

Before Yusuke could finish asking or before Ryuji decided to change his mind, he started to draw on his arm. It had been a long while and it ain’t like his art skills actually improved but he had a decent memory, hopefully Yusuke’s is a lot better.

 

Yusuke watched as Ryuji continued his drawing (he couldn’t help but wonder if he watched with the same intensity the first time.) Before long, Ryuji started to add in the details and that was when he noticed Yusuke’s eyes widen. The blue haired artist quickly pushing his sleeve up.

 

Just as expected, the dragon was on his arm and the details appeared as Ryuji continued.

 

Honestly Ryuji could stop right there but he felt that he needed to finish. The two sat in silence until Ryuji finally capped the marker and looked at Yusuke.

 

“...How long had you known that we were connected…?”

 

“Since we first met. I saw my handwriting on your wrist when you were being all dramatic and swinging your arm around. You didn’t really… I mean… I guess it didn’t really feel like the right time ya know?”

 

“I will admit that my behavior toward you all in the beginning was less than acceptable. Nevertheless...”

 

Yusuke smiles as he traces the copy of the dragon drawing on his arm.

 

“...I rather missed this...”

 

“Yeah… me too… Maybe… maybe after we change Madarame’s heart...”

 

Ryuji took a deep breath as his face turned red.

 

“M-maybe we could uh… just… hang out, get to know each other better. Ya know, do something other than writing and doodling on our arms.”

 

“...I would like that.”


End file.
